


Little Red Marinette

by BlueroseSnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueroseSnow/pseuds/BlueroseSnow
Summary: Marinette moves in with her grandmother in order to help her parents support themselves and keep their bakery open. With a new town comes a new life and Marinette's able to adjust in no time, but when she hears of a wolf creature terrorizing the town, her new life comes with new surprises. Especially when the new kid takes a sudden interest in her.Rating may change in the future





	1. New Home New Life

Marinette POV

I rode in a large carriage through the woods with a small group of passengers as the rain came pouring down. I was seated near the edge watching the trail from behind with a basket in my lap. I pulled my red hood closer to keep the rain from hitting my skin and resumed to holding the basket closer. One of the passengers made a comment earlier about how my hood made me look like a giant ladybug because of the spots that were scattered across it, these days I just take it as a compliment. I decide to take a peek inside the basket at the treats my parents packed for me and I can't help but think about how much I'm going to miss them.

"I can stay with Grandma Gina for a bit while you guys make money to pay of the dept." I remembered saying to her parents a couple of weeks ago. "You guys will be able to provide for yourselves better and I'm sure there's more opportunities for work for me where she lives."

"You don't have to leave to help us Marinette. We'll figure something out, you're not obligated to help us." I can tell that my mother was touched by the fact that I wanted to help, but she didn't want to send me away under any circumstances.

"I know, but I feel like I should do something. Besides this could be a great opportunity for me. I already talked with grandma about it and she's ecstatic." I held her mother's hand. "Please mom, you know as much as I do that this is our best chance. With the money we'll save we'll be able to move somewhere better for ALL of us." 

My father rested his hand on mom's shoulder.  "Our little girl's growing up Sabine as much as I would hate to see her go as well, I agree that this would be a great opportunity for her."

"Tom I don't feel comfortable sending our daughter off alone." 

"She won't be alone, she'll have my mother there with her. Have a little faith sweetie."

Mom sighed and turned towards me with a smile. "I just want you to be safe. Can you promise me that you'll stay safe?"

I smiled and gave her a hug. "I promise mom....and I promise that things will get better."

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the cart comes to a halt. "Well here we are folks." the driver shouted. "Make sure to grab all of your belongings before exiting the cart."

I hold the basket close as I carefully step out of the cart. Everyone stops to greet their familiars while others spread out into the town. I pulled my hood down further to protect myself from the rain as I look around for my Grandma.

"Marinettta!" My grandma was holding an umbrella over her head while she waved me down. "Over here Marinetta!"

"Grandma Gina." I hurried over to her careful not to trip from the wet road and I wrapped my arms around in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too sweetie..it's been too long." Grandma returned the hug while patting my head. "Let's hurry back to my cottage. We don't want to get too soaked from the rain and there's so much we need to catch up on." 

I smiled and in that moment it feels like things are going to get better from here on out. A new home, a new life, and new opportunities, I don't see how anything could go wrong.

I followed Grandma on the path through the woods leading to her cottage. She wasn't too far from the town, but far enough that she was pretty secluded. 

Suddenly I heard a rustle in the bushes, I stopped to the sound and looked in that direction. I didn't see anything, bit forest and rain, but I couldn't fight off this strange feeling that i was being watched.

"Marinetta?" My grandmother called up ahead. "Is something the matter dear?"

"I thought I saw something." I said to her. "Must have been the wind..." 

"The storms getting worse dear it's starting to move the trees. Let's go ahead and get inside."

I nodded and proceeded to follow my grandmother into the cottage. I looked back one last time at the leaves flew from the rustling. I could have sworn I saw a figure of some sort, but decided that it had been the trees like Grandma said and just ignored it.

If only I could have known at the time how wrong I was.


	2. Superstition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever and here it is THE NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> ENJOY

Marinette POV

Once we entered my grandmother's home, I took off my cloak and hung it on one of the nearby coat hangers. I sighed and looked around at the place that I'll be staying for the next few years. My grandma had a cozy place, not too big, but not exactly small either. She had two spare bedrooms for guest, one of which I'd be sleeping in. 

I let out another sigh as I carried my things to my new bedroom and set them down on the floor. The room was very plain, but very comfortable. 

"I'm sorry if the room isn't very 'Marinette' for you sweetie." My Grandma said entering the room with more of my things. "What do you say tomorrow we go shopping and start to work on making this place look more like home?"

"Grandma you don't have to do that..." 

"I insist, think of it as a welcome gift, besides I need to go into town for food as well. I want to know all the food that my favorite granddaughter likes to eat."

I'll rolled my eyes, but smiled "I'm your only granddaughter."

"Which is why you're my favorite!" She kissed me on my forehead and her eyes widen all of a sudden. "Oh I almost forgot I have a surprise for you downstairs!" 

My grandmother grabbed my hand and practically pulled me down the steps, I had to keep steady to keep myself from falling over. When arrived back in the living room, she let go of my hand and walked over to a closet and pulled something out.

My jaw dropped realizing that the item was a beautiful pink sundress that was knee length with pink flowers similar to the designs I sew into a lot of my own clothes and items. It was beautiful.

"Grandma you shouldn't have." 

"I wanted to. During one of my trips into the next town I paid a seamstress to have this dress made for you and I was planning to have it sent to you before your next birthday, but things changed..." she sat the dress down and looked at me with a smile. "I know that unfortunate circumstances is why you came to live with me, but you have no idea how happy I was when you asked. I really missed my grandbaby."

I gave her the biggest hug. "I missed you too Grandma, I know we're going to have the best time together." 

She hugged me back. "I just wish your parents were able to come here as well." 

"That reminds me!" I ran over to the entrance and picked up my basket. "They packed us treats from the bakery for us to enjoy." 

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!"

I walked over to the dining table and sat the basket down while Grandma went to go get plates. I noticed a piece of paper at the corner of my eye, it was a flyer of some sort explaining of some mysterious giant wolf going around town and that people should be careful, especially at night where the creature was most active.

"Hey Grandma?" I said when she entered the room again. "What's this all about?"

Grandma's gaze followed mine until she saw the paper that I was referring to, then she gave a skeptic look. "It's some silly superstition that the townsfolk have. Something or someone knocked a few carts over and suddenly everyone's coming up with stories about a fairytale wolf creature. Don't mind them sweetie."

I smiled and began to place the food on the table. Grandma has never been big on rumors, if there wasn't any solid proof then it might as well been fake. Still...I can't stop wondering what reason anyone could have to post flyers of a wolf creature prancing around town.

After grandma and I ate we decided to head off to bed. I went into my new room and got ready for bed, I removed my hair ties allowing my hair to fall and climbed under my blankets. I looked out the window next to me as the rain continued to poor and I wondered if my new life here would be any different then the one I had back home.

~~~~~~~~

The next day, the storm had passed and the weather became bright and sunny with a few clouds rolling by. Grandma Gina was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while I sat in the living room sketching dresses in one of my sketchbooks. 

When I heard a huge crash in the kitchen I immediately stopped everything and ran towards the kitchen. "Grandma is everything alright?" 

"I'm fine sweetie just a little clumsy that's all." She said gesturing to the pots and pans scattered on the floor. After we cleaned the mess up, grandma walked over to the cabinet and sighed. "Oh Shoot, I forgot to grab flour while I was in town. I can't make the flapjacks without them."

"I can go grab them for you." I offered.

"Oh dear you don't have to do that."

"I insist, it'll give me a chance to see the town and the people here. Besides I'm going to have to start looking out for a job sooner or later. Please Grandma Gina?" 

"Okay honey, but make sure to wear your cloak in case it rains again. The weather has been really wonky lately." 

I nodded and went over to the front door grabbing my cloak and a basket. I walked outside and followed the trail leading into town. Despite what Grandma said the scenery outside was bright and green instead of the dull grey town it had yesterday. The birds were chirping and the wind gave a soft breeze. There were still quite a few clouds roaming in the sky, but other than that it was a beautiful day. 

When I reached town I noticed the same flyer that was on the dining room table posted all over town giving various warnings of the mysterious wolf creature.

'Wow...people here sure are paranoid' I thought to myself.

I spot the market a little ways up and make my way over. Once I've purchased the flour and begin to make my way back I noticed a someone struggling to carry their things that they've recieved from the market. I rushed over when the person missed a step and all of her items came tumbling down.

"Are you okay?" I asked reaching my hand out to help her up. 

She took my hand and I helped her off the ground. That's when I noticed she was very small in height at least compared to mine. She had bright blue eyes and hair as red as a strawberry with two strands sticking up that made it look like she had antennaes and there was a black spot on the center of her forehead. 

"I'm fine thank you so much." She said smiling. "I'm just so clumsy sometimes."

"I know how that feels." When I noticed her bend down to pick up her items I leaned forward to help with the rest. I picked up a wheel of cheese and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you again you're so kind." When we stood back up she gave me a curious look. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new in town?" 

"Yes I just moved here with my grandma yesterday." 

"That's great! Welcome to our little town, my name is Tikki." 

"My names Marinette." 

"Marinette? You wouldn't happen to be Gina's granddaughter would you?" 

My eyes widen from the surprise. "You know my grandmother?" 

"Of course! Gina has been talking about you coming to stay with her for days now, it was all that was on her mind recently." I smiled remembering what Grandma had said to me yesterday and the present I recieved. "I don't know how I didn't see it before, you look so much like her when she was younger." 

"When she was younger?" 

"Mmmhmm I've known Gina for years, we go way back." I'm very surprised with this information, considering that Tikki didn't look that much older than me, let alone the same age as my grandmother. "She also told me why you had to come here and I'm really sorry for your situation." 

"It's fine really." I said with a smile. "Of course I miss my family, but this is an opportunity for me to see what I want to do with my life, what I can do. First thing's first I just need to get a job."

"Well I just have happened to see a helo wanted sign over by the cafe down the road. If you're interested you should check it out, the people there are truly delightful." 

"Really? Thank you so much Ms. Tikki." 

"You can just call me Tikki." She smiled before a sense of urgency made its way into her expression. "Oh i really should start heading home, my husband gets very cranky when he has to go without his cheese for too long. I'll see you around Marinette!"

"Thanks! It was nice to meet you!" I said before turning towards the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i would say that's enough for this chappie.
> 
> Make sure to comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Next Chapter we finally get to meet a certain blonde
> 
> Can you guess who it is???
> 
> It's ROSE!!
> 
> What....you thought it was going to be Adrien or something? Now why would he show up? 
> 
> Blue rose is out PEACE


	3. New Friends

Marinette POV

I followed the directions that Tikki gave her and entered the restaurant know as 'The Bruel Cuisine.' It wasn't large, but it did look cozy and everyone inside looked happy. 

"Hi there, table for one?" An girl with auburn hair and glasses approached me with a smile. 

"Um..no actually I came here looking for a job, I heard you guys were hiring here." I answered.

"Oh?" She began to stare almost as if she were studying me. "Any serving experience?" 

"Uh...no." 

"Are you good at taking orders?" 

"I believe so."

"Can you cook?" 

"Well, I bake a lot." 

"Great you're hired." She turned around and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Yo Ivan! We got another employee with us!" 

"Whatever, she can start tomorrow." A voice yelled right back.

I'm not too sure what just happened honestly. I was hired on the spot despite the little experience I have working in general. 

"Alright, so come back tomorrow morning before dawn, that's when we open. We'll get you fitted for a uniform." The waitress says to me. "What's your name by the way?" 

"M..Marinette." 

"I'm Alya." She stuck her hand out to shake mine and I returned the gesture. "We'll see you tomorrow and you can meet the rest of the crew. Try not to be late."

"I won't! Thank you so much!" I said happily before leaving the restaurant.

I'm practically beaming right now as I'm walking down the trail back to my grandmother's house. I can't believe I got my first job and it wasn't even that hard.

I can't wait to tell grandma. 

There's a rustling in the bushes next to me and I freeze. Since I left the main square I've had the weirdest feeling that I was being followed, but it was probably my imagination. 

I shrugged, thinking the sudden rustling was most likely a squirrel. They do tend to scurry around here a lot. 

When I finally reach home, I called out to my grandmother excited to tell her about my day. 

~~~~~~~~

*A week later*

I was already starting to get used to my new job at the cafe. I was made a waitress, but every now and then I'm in the kitchen helping with some of the cakes and desserts. 

The customers are always so nice and my co-workers have been great. One thing I noticed was that majority of the staff was female, the only male being the owner Ivan. 

Ivan was a very large man, even though he wasn't that much older than me. Despite his intimidating stature he's been nothing, but nice to me, even if he does tend to get grumpy now and then. Turns out he inherited the cafe from his parents, but he didn't really care for it, in fact it's his girlfriend Mylene who's keeping this place in business. 

Apparently, Mylene grew up loving this restaurant. It's how her and Ivan first met, I'm guessing when he inherited the place he couldn't bring himself to sell it knowing how much Mylene loved it here. So he kind of made it hers. 

There's also Juleka and Rose who are inseparable. They always show up together, they leave together and when they work together they're perfectly in sync. There's so Alix who kind of finds any reason she can not to do any work, but she is in charge of the deliveries and she gets them done super fast it's almost like she never left her spot in the first place. 

Then there's Alya who I met before anyone else, she's the hostess here. I tend to coversate with her more than everybody else and she's been a great help to me. 

For once, I feel like things are really starting to look up.

"Seriously?" Alya said staring out the window at the pouring. "Where is all this rain coming from lately? I'm getting tired of getting soaked everytime I walk out the door." 

Alya was right. There has been a large amount of rain these past couple of weeks. Not only is there the concern of flooding, but we haven't been having a lot of customers because of it either. Guess that's why my first week here has been so easy. 

"I like the rain." Juleka voiced from over in the corner while wiping down a table. "It gives me a sense of peace." 

"...and it's perfect cuddle weather!" Rose chirped from the other side of the table.

Mylene giggled from behind the counter. "I agree, don't you think so too Ivan?" 

Ivan had somewhat of a grumpy expression, but the blush was still evident on his face. "Y..Yeah." 

"Alright people we've got customers heading in, back to worked." Alya said clapping her hands.

Three customers entered the restaurant and my eyes widen in recognition of two of them. "Grandma? Tikki? What are you guys doing here?" 

"We came to see how you're coping with your new job sweetie." Grandma walked over and gave me a hug. 

"You look like you're getting along fine." Tikki said smiling. 

"Yeah, I am it's really great here." I smiled. "Thank you for recommending this job for me." 

"We also came to eat." The third figure who was a man said standing behind Tikki. "When can we get food?" 

The man was tall and dark skinned, his eyes were a bright green like cat eyes and he had solid black hair. 

"Plagg don't be rude." Tikki said slapping his shoulder.

"What I'm hungry."

"You can wait a few more minutes." Tikki turned back to me. "I'm sorry Marinette, this is my husband Plagg. He gets a little cranky when he's hungry." Plagg rolled his eyes at her comment.

I guide them to their table and they all take a seat, after handing their menus I asked, "What can I get for you today?" 

Grandma Gina and Tikki ordered their food while Plagg continued to observe the menu.

"Got any cheese on this menu?" He asked grumpily. I giggled, remembering the giant wheel of cheese Tikki was taking home on the day we met. 

"Marinette here makes the best cheese bread I've ever tasted." Rose stated happily as she was passing by. 

"The best cheese bread huh? I think I'll be the judge of that." Plagg said handing me back the menu. "I'll take it." 

I nodded and took the menus back, before heading to the kitchen to help prepare the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you Rose was gonna show up.
> 
> Silly Readers.


	4. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright fine I'll tell you when Adrien is going to show up......
> 
> You'll see him in 10 chapters..
> 
> *insert troll face*

"We'll see you tomorrow Marinette." Mylene smiled as I grabbed my bag to go home, while her and Ivan were preparing to close. The others had already left, so I was the only one left. "Be careful getting home okay?"

"I will, Thanks Mylene. See you later Ivan!" He gave a slight smile and waved. The more I got to know him, I realized he was just shy around new people which is why he worked in the back. The only ones he seemed to open up to was his friends who also happen to be his coworkers.

It was still raining outside when I got off of work. I pulled my hood over my head and proceeded to make my way back home. It wasn't raining as hard as before, but I can still feel my skirt becoming slightly damp. I began to look through my bag in search of an umbrella, hoping that I might of grabbed it on the way out.

During my search, I hadn't been looking where I was going and I ended up crashing into another person who was rounding the corner. I tumbled to the ground and landed right on top of the victim of my sudden clumsiness.

"H..Hey watch where you're going!" The person I literally stumbled into growled and I realized that they were male.

"I..I'm so sorry." I stuttered out an apology and removed my weight off of him. When I looked at his face I froze, his eyes were a bright beautiful green and he had golden hair. Not to mention he was wet from the rain that made him even more downright handsome.

"Can you get off of me now?" He asked sounding displeased, probably because I was staring at him for so long.

"S..Sorry." I quickly got up off the ground and extended my hand to him. "Let me help you-"

"I don't need your help." He stood up on his own and disregarded my hand completely. He winced slightly and I realized he was hurt from the fall.

"Oh no you're hurt..." I said worried, "I'm really sorry, let me see if I have something that could he-"

"If you're really sorry you'll leave me alone!" He shouted before stomping off pass me.

I blinked staring off into space and wondered what in the heck just happen. I became angry as I thought of just how rude he was being, handsome or not I hope I never run into that jerk again!

When I finally arrived home, Grandma had been sitting on the couch waiting for my arrival. "There you are sweetie, I was worried that something might have happened because of the rain." She paused, "Is something wrong Marinette? You look upset."

"It's nothing, I just ran into a really rude guy on my way back from work."

"His loss, he doesn't realize just how extraordinary you are." She stood up and headed towards the kitchen, "Dinner is ready, I made soup and had it simmering on the stove so it'll stay warm once you finally got her. I'll go make us some bowls."

"Thanks Grandma." I smiled, placed my stuff down and went over to the bathroom to wash up.

Even as I sat down with my Grandmother and relayed the rest of my day to her, I couldn't stop thinking about that blonde boy I had ran into in the plaza.

~~~~~

Thst night, I had a difficult time going to sleep. I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but for some reason nothing was working. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of a large howl echoing through the night.

It had been so loud that I was convinced whatever it had came from was right outside my window. I got up from my bed and went across the room looking out into the forest. I didn't see anything other than the dark grey clouds traveling across the night sky and the occasional owl flying across the sky. I looked over to my clock to see that the time was three in the morning, still a few hours before any sunlight would appear.

Suddenly one of the bushes had started to ruffle violently and I spotted a figure rushing from that spot before it disappeared completely. What was that? A bear?

I really hoped that wasn't the case, wild animals didn't normally get this close to the cottage, if one of them was lurking around, we might have to find a place closer to the village. Knowing my grandmother she won't be fond of the idea, she loved this place way too much.

I decided to brush it aside for now and not worry about it until the morning. I reach for the curtains drawing them close and head back to my bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say 10 chapters? I meant in the next 10 seconds. 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, got a little sick while writing so I decided to stop it here. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


	5. New Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had the weirdest dream about the reveal for Miraculous, it's hard to explain and very long so if you're interested in hearing it I'll post it in the comments, For my Wattpad users it's on my profile so go see it there, but for my Fanfiction.net users you can PM me. If you want to hear it.

Back at the restaurant again, it's my day off, but I really wanted to see my new friends. It's still raining so once again it's been pretty slow, we spent most of the time chatting and giving our life storie and whenever customers entered I'd sit over at my table in the corner and continue reading my book from the local library. 

A glass is set down in front of me and I looked at it confused. "I didn't order anything." 

"I know." Alya continues to pour my drink. 

"I don't have any money on me." 

"Girl don't even worry about it, it's fine. We're slow today anyway, might as well give me something to do. I'm gonna go get you your usual." She winks and I giggle. Out of everyone here I tend to talk to Alya the most, we've really have become very good friends. 

"Thanks Alya." I take a sip from my straw and continue to read my book. The door jingles, meaning someone has entered the restaurant, but I don't look up at them, instead I simply just flip the page. 

"What can I get for you sir?" I hear Rose say to the customer.

"Just a water please?" I nearly gasped and looked up at the man who entered the restaurant. Just as I expected it was the same blonde from yesterday that I had crashed into on the way home. 

He looks over in my direction and I immediately look at my book and raise it towards my face hoping he doesn't see me or recognize me. I'm not sure why I'm so nervous all of a sudden, it's not like I know the guy so why should I care. Still, the embarrassment from yesterday and the harshness of his tone is still fresh in my mind. As long as I continue to sit here reading my book, he'll go away eventually.....or so I thought. 

"Um....hello?" I tensed and nearly squeaked realizing that he was standing right in front of my table. "Is this seat taken?" He gestured to the seat across from me. 

I blinked looking at the seat and back up to him. He was smiling at me, a smile that was very inviting and I felt like my heart would jump oyt of my chest if I stared for too long. However, I can still feel the frustration from yesterday still looming within me. 

"No....you can take it." I closed my book and stood up from my chair.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To sit somewhere else." 

"You don't have to move, you can stay here." He sounded nervous, it was almost like he wasn't sure that he wanted to talk to me right now. 

"Well, I feel like I might piss you off if I stay here, so I'll just save us both the trouble and sit elsewhere." I turned away.

"W..Wait please!" He grabbed my wrist keeping me in place, it wasn't rough, but it was enough to keep me where I was. I looked back at him, then at the hand on my wrist. He quickly released me after that. "I..I'm sorry, I just um....I'm sorry..." 

He looked at the ground sadden, it didn't seem like he would try to stop me again if I attempted to leave, but for some reason I couldn't. Something about him made me feel drawn to him, similar to the feeling from yesterday. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized once again. "For yesterday as well, I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I was....I was having a bad day, we just didn't meet under the best circumstances. If...you don't completely hate me fo you think there's a chance we could start over?" 

There they were again, those eyes of his that shined beautifully, it also made it impossible for me to say no in anyway I could, if I wanted to, but I don't want to honestly. I mean everyone has there bad days, I think a second chance is fine.

I smiled, "Sure, that's fine with me."

"My name's Adrien's." His smile brightened and he was suddenly eager. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Marinette." 

"Marinette..." He repeats, "That's really pretty." 

I can feel myself blushing at his compliment. "Th...Thank you." 

We sat back down at the table and sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. I wondered if he would say anything or if I should just go back to reading my book. Not to mention, my friends were now staring us down from the kitchen window. Something tells me I'm going to be hearing about this little moment for the next couple of weeks. 

I noticed that Adrien looked uncomfortable the moment we sat down which made me wonder why he was so insistent with us sitting together. Some would say he might have an interest in me, but I never want to assume in case he's just trying to make up for how he acted yesterday. Besides I don't know the guy at all and even if I did, I have too much going on to even consider a relationship.

"So...are you new in town?" He finally spoke and offered me a smile, which made me blush once again.

"Yeah, I've been here for a couple of  weeks." I answered. "How about you?" 

"About a month, I come here to visit some friends, but I don't usually stay as long as I am now." He took a sip from his cup.

This made me curious. "What made you stay longer?" 

He looked up at me, and for a moment there was this unreadable expression in his eyes. It looked almost as if he wanted something. 

"Let's just say something came up that convinced me to stay longer." He responded and I decided not to push the subject further. He was about to say something else until the door to the restaurant slammed open.

"Yo Alya!" Alix stomped her way inside. "Those stupid hunters are back gluing those wolf posters to the wall again!" 

"Ugh! Seriously, I told them punks to take that nonsense somewhere else!" Alya groaned frustrated and charged out the door most likely to give the hunters a peace of her mind.

"They must really want to catch that creature. I thought it was just a rumor, but this whole wolf fiasco has been going on for almost a month now." Mylene said slightly scared. 

"I think they should leave the poor thing alone." Rose said. "He hasn't hurt anyone, so why the fuss with trying to capture him." 

"I think so too, althoughyou have to admit a giant wolf sounds pretty rad." Juleka agree. 

I'm guessing more people are becoming paranoid about this "giant wolf" that's been hanging around. I wonder if Adrien knows anything about it. When I turned to ask him, I noticed his face looked pale and he looked sick.

"Adrien? Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Ye...actually no, I'm sorry, but I have to go." He quickly jumped from his chair and rushed out of the restaurant, leaving me to wonder what just happened.

When I went home later that day, I told my grandma about Adrien who was the same boy I ran into yesterday and that he apologized for the incident.

"See I told you that boy would come around." She said smiling. "Was he cute?" 

"I guess, what does that have to do anything?" I asked. 

"I just want to make sure any potential suitors will be able to give me adorable great-grandchildren." 

"Really Grandma?! I just met the guy!" I shouted embarrassed, "Besides, I doubt he's interested, he left in a huge hurry. One minute we were having a nice conversation and the next he practically ran out of the restaurant."

"Did you say anything for him to react that way?" She asked. 

"No, he seemed fine with pur conversation. It wasn't until people began talking about that 'wolf' thats been prancing around, that he started to look uncomfortable." 

"Well of course, he would react that way! That wolf rumors got everyone here acting crazy, I'd want to stay far away from that nonsense as possible too." 

I sighed, "I guess you're right." 

For the remainder of the night, I couldn't get Adrien out of my head. I wondered just what about the 'wolf' made him so nervous to react the way he did today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what made Adrien run away?
> 
> Guess we'll never know END OF STORY!!!
> 
> Sike! See you next chapter.
> 
> I'm tired....*falls asleep*


End file.
